


People Try Trendy Wedding Cakes!

by TemenCMoth



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Others Mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemenCMoth/pseuds/TemenCMoth
Summary: Hey gonna film a vid in the .002% chance that youre back before me thats where i amwhat kind?cake tasteare they gonna have your favorite flavoris this a setupBOOBERRY??? followed by a line of ghost emojis.youre actually the worstlove you too baby





	People Try Trendy Wedding Cakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Im upset and wrote half of this last night so happy valentines day, have some sssssssssstriaght up schmoop, merry christmas.''
> 
> EDIT2/14/18: [My tumtum](http://temencmoth.tumblr.com), multifandom but posting a healthy amount of bfu and my ask is open

<where r u

>video still

<video still????

>still.

>wont be too long after this

>i realize i said that at least 3 times now but we really truly might be finishing soon

>wait

>nvm they turned the camera off to replace the battery

>ok i will not be done soon

<i am five seconds away from killing u or someone else

>i love ypu?

"At least spell it correctly..."

<love you too i guess

><3

Ryan put his phone away and gently smacked his head on the table. It wasn't Shane's fault that he was so in demand lately but it _was_ his fault that he said yes to _everything_ and left his _cohost and long term boyfriend_ high and dry when it came to dealing with their _show baby_. He squeezed his again silent phone and took a sigh.

"You can kill him later Ryan." He murmured into the notebook compressing his nose. "You go into the woods all alone all the time, no one would be suspicious if something were to happen. No one--"

"You okay Ryan?"

Ryan shot up to see Eugene. "Yeah dude of course."

"Cool. Are you busy right now?" Eugene seemed completely unharried except for the fact that asking someone at last minute was a desperation love on his part. "Like can you film something?"

Ryan felt the phone in his hand. "I guess." He minimized the undiscussed Unsolved document on his desktop and grabbed his jacket. "Can't work until the big guy gets back."

"Awesome." He gestured for Ryan to follow and turned on a fashionable heel.

"What is it?"

"Taste test."

Ryan pulled a face.

"Nothing bad!" Eugene said without seeing his face and shaprarded him down the studio hall. "It's cake."

"Cake can be a lot of things." Ryan said and followed anyway. He pulled his phone out to text Shane.

<Hey gonna film a vid in the .002% chance that youre back before me thats where i am

>what kind?

<cake taste

>qre they gonna have your favorite flavor

<is this a setup

>BOOBERRY??? followed by a line of ghost emojis.

<youre actually the worst

>love you too baby

Ryan put his phone up and caught up a little bit. "How did you get roped into leading a taste test shoot anyway?"

"Favor." Eugene said placidly. "You're paired with Andrew I think? All of the other pairs have gone already."

"Who bailed?"

"Someone had a nut allergy, didn't know until like right now." Eugene swung open the studio door and ushered Ryan in. "You need makeup before you go on?"

"I'm good."

Andrew greeted him with a smile and two finger wave, already settled in front of the green screen as Eugene hustled behind the camera to fuss at interns. "Glad you could make it."

"Glad I could help." He looked around the room and saw a higher than average number of loiterers, some of whom waved excitedly at him. "You know what's up with all the people?"

Andrews brow creased on top of his usual neutral expression. "Not sure. Maybe it's something really bad?"

"Isn't that every taste test?"

Eugene clapped. "Thanks for the banter guys, but we're clear to start." Someone stood off to the side with a hand covering a plate. "We're doing a cover your eyes thing, so go ahead and. Do that."

Ryan closed his eyes and heard Andrew bring a hand over his face. The paper plate gave a little thud on the table and Ryan opened his eyes to see a camo-colored cake slice with what looked like a deer antler sticking out of it.

"Today you're trying trendy wedding cakes."

  
*~*~*~*

  
"If you're gonna have a cake like this, at least get some whipped cream on top. This is way too dry." Ryan let the fork drop on the plate, washing out the sugar on his teeth with a swig of water.

"Good flavor though." Andrew let the fork drop as well. "For humans too, which is the big thing."

The plate was taken away and Eugene spoke up. "Alright guys, one more. Go ahead and close your eyes." He sounded somewhat excited, which meant that something was coming, really good or really bad.

Ryan put his hands over his face and his elbows on the table. He heard Andrew move out of the chair next to him.

"Eyes are still closed." He reported. "Just grabbing another water."

"You're just worried it's gonna be dog food again! Coward!" Ryan called after him.

"Okay, ready." Andrew said. Something about his voice was lighter than it had been. Though if Ryan could wash the taste out of his mouth he might be feeling a little giddy too.

The clink of a ceramic plate landed in front of them again. "I like how there's no odor of dog food so far. I feel like that bodes well. At least an eight out of ten already." Ryan said behind his hands. "Can I see it yet?"

"Go ahead."

Ryan opened his eyes

 

 

  
and on the plate was a box.

On the plate was a small, velvety black box that looked a little too real to be a cake recreation.

On the plate was what looked very much like a ring box.

He looked to Andrew next to him, who was smiling as big as he'd seen; Eugene behind the camera had his hand pressed to his smiling mouth; All of the extra people in the room were looking on excitedly.

"What?" His heart picked up a rabbit's pace. "What's going on?" Andrew's eyes flicked behind Ryan, who whipped his head to see Shane there.

"Hey Ryan."

Ryan looked at the plate to Shane and back.

 

 

 

"Shut up."

He recognized distantly the room laughing behind him. Shane stood in front of him a little sheepishly.

"So you know I love you."

"Are you serious?"

"I love you and I have loved every day we've been together, and even some days before that."

"Shane, are you--"

Shane laughed and bent a little to catch Ryan's hand and tangle with it. "Please don't interrupt me, I won't be able to continue." He cleared his throat. "So I love you and every day I've spent with you has made me a better person. While I'm not one to believe in fate, getting the chance to meet you..." A couple of tears were coming down his face that was a little blurred from Ryan's own tears. "It makes me feel like it could be real, sometimes with you it feels like, like even ghosts could be real." Ryan laughed and squeezed Shane's hand.

"And I never want to live this life without you." Shane reached behind Ryan and grabbed the ring box from the plate. He sunk down to his knee and opened the box. Ryan was crying in earnest now, and he tried to wipe his eyes with his free hand.

"Ryan Bergara, will you marry me?"

He couldn't do anything but shake his head yes violently. The room cheered and shrieked and Shane looked as elated as Ryan felt. He pulled the ring out of the box and, shaking, managed to get it over Ryan's knuckles.

Ryan somehow managed to find the bones in his legs to stand and kissed Shane as hard as he could, pressing the unfamiliar ring against Shane's stubble. He pulled back and wiped a couple of year tracks that showed up on Shane's face before burying himself into Shane's chest.

"I can't believe you made me eat dog food."

He felt Shane bounce slightly with laughter. "I can't believe you said yes after I made you eat dog food." He pressed a kiss to Ryan's hair and Ryan felt like crying again.

They had a moment more together before their hug became a group affair and more awkward people were patting them on the back. Keith came up with a camera and asked to "See that ring!"

Ryan held his hand to show it off, a mostly plain affair with a small square stone inlet in the band. "You feel good Ryan?"

"I feel great!" He looked to Shane. "I feel great." He kissed Shane again, and turned to the camera even brighter. "I feel _great_."

 

  
*~*~*~*

  
"As cute as that proposal was, that chocolate cake? Still the best thing."

"Oh my god, yes. I hope they have that one at the wedding."

"I mean congratulations I guess."

"Oh yeah, same."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to physically restrain myself from making this a fake video transcript from the planning POV so if you want that or want to tackle it yourself lemme know/you have my blessing.
> 
> Also I chose Andrew and Eugene literally by random because I did not feel like looking up the people behind the scenes that actually make it happen im sorry people behind the scenes. I also did not really look at how these videos are filmed or like........ logic. There is a nonzero chance this will be edited to make more sense/be more accurate is what I'm saying. Actually I found an amazing HTML fake iphone text screen so that chance is now higher
> 
> If there's any glaring mistakes PLEASE let me know. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos or comment if the spirit moves you!


End file.
